All we need
by carolineemikaelson
Summary: Caroline tells Bonnie and Elena that she has feelings for Klaus but things don't turn out as Caroline planned. So will Caroline admit her feelings or supress them further ? Please R&R :)


Bonnie and Elena were sitting at the Grill with Damon and Jeremy when they both received a message from Caroline. They both looked into their phones at the same time.

_'Hey guys, there's something I need to tell you. Meet me at my place ASAP._

_-Care.'_

"Um Caroline wants us to-" Bonnie was going to tell Elena when she cut her off.

"Yeah I know, I got the same message." Said Elena and they both looked at each other with a confused expression.

"What do you think it is?" asked Bonnie with concern.

"I have no idea. But it's Caroline, how bad could it be? Probably some guy trouble or something. We'll go to her place later." Elena said flatly.

They both were quite rattled by this cryptic message as neither of them knew what Caroline wanted to tell them.

"What's going on?" asked Damon.

"Nothing, it's just Caroline." Said Elena.

"Elena I really think we should go to her right now." Said Bonnie.

"Ugh fine. Come on. I'll meet you later at the house." She said to Damon and kissed him on his lips and Bonnie kissed Jeremy goodbye.

They both went to Caroline's house and rang her bell. Caroline opened the door but she wasn't looking like her usual happy and cheerful self. For some reason, she looked quite nervous.

"Hey guys, come on in." She said and led both of them to her living room.

"Care what is it?" Bonnie asked with genuine concern because she worried by looking at Caroline in her current state. She looked so nervous and afraid.

"Okay guys, I think you should sit down for this." Caroline said and they both sat on her couch while she sat on the table in front of them.

"Caroline, what did you want to tell us?" Elena said a bit irritated.

Caroline took in a deep breath, gathered all her courage and started telling them why she called them.

"So I know you must be confused as to why I called you guys here so urgently…Well the thing is...I erm you know.." she tried to find words to say what she wanted to.

"Ugh Caroline just say it I don't have all the time in the world!" Said Elena clearly irritated at this point.

"I think I might have feelings..." Caroline said in a low tone. She was looking down at the ground and fidgeting with her hands.

She realized that her words weren't clear or audible. So Caroline took in another deep breath. 'Okay Caroline, you can do this. Just do say it. They're your friends, they'll understand.' She thought to herself.

"I think I might have feelings for Klaus." She said the words slowly and clearly this time and then looked at both their faces and waited for some sort of reaction. But for a few seconds their faces were just blank. There was a moment of silence and Elena was the one to break it.

"Wait what did you just say?" She sounded really shocked.

"I think I might have feelings for him…" Caroline said once again.

Bonnie and Elena stared at Caroline in utter disbelief.

"WHAT? Caroline are you out of her mind?" shouted Elena angrily.

"Elena I know that he's done many bad things an-" Elena didn't let her finish her sentence and said,

"_Bad things_? Just _bad_? He's ruined my life Caroline. He's ruined everything! He sacrificed me for god's sake! How could you even do this to me?" Elena asked Caroline loudly. She was staring at Caroline who was looking at the ground feeling ashamed. She got the courage to look up and meet Elena's eyes, and saw how angry she was.

Caroline mustered some courage to say what was on her mind.

"It just happened, I never even realized how or when.. it just sort of happened.. And I'm not planning on doing anything about it. Maybe it's just like for a while but for now-"She was cut-off once again. This time by Bonnie.

"Caroline, Klaus is the bad guy. He's done so many bad things to each one of us. How could you even think of liking him?" she looked at Caroline in distress and astonishment.

And then Elena spoke again, "How could you Caroline, after all he's done to me?"

And that enraged Caroline. She couldn't believe that Elena out of all people said that. After all she was the one dating the guy who abused, used and manipulated Caroline. But she didn't say anything about it. She just tried to mediate the situation.

"I wasn't even planning on doing anything about my feelings. But I have never hid anything from you guys and that's why I just wanted you to know this…" Caroline said with tears in her eyes.

"I didn't think you guys would understand and it's okay.I just though-"

"You're unbelievable Caroline! You're the one you has feelings for the man who has made my life miserable and now you're blaming us for not understanding?" Elena said with utter disgust.

"I never thought you would turn out to be such a traitor Caroline…" were Elena's last words and then she and Bonnie left before things became uglier.

But what they didn't realize is that what they had said hurt Caroline so very much. She was numb for the first few minutes after they left, not being able to process what had just happened. And then when she realized it, she fell to the floor, her arms wrapped around her knees and broke down into tears. The words 'traitor' kept on echoing in her head. Her heart ached so much. She knew it was a bad idea to tell them how she felt about Klaus. She knew they wouldn't accept it. She knew she would say that she was wrong. But she still had to tell them because she didn't want to hide her feelings and a little part of her hoped that they would accept they didn't. And Caroline felt guiltier than ever.

What she said about her feelings was all true. She didn't know how or when but Klaus sneaked up on her and got under her skin. She tried to fight him, deny her feelings for him but in the end she gave up and accepted the fact that she had started to like him. Klaus made Caroline feel special. He made her feel like she was the only one that mattered and she felt important. When she was with him, she felt that she was someone's first choice and not a second choice or a rebound. When she was with him, she felt loved. And all these feelings made her heart cringe with the pain of guilt that Elena and Bonnie had made her feel.

While she sat on her bed crying her eyes out, she heard her bell ring. She knew it wouldn't be Elena or Bonnie. So she got up, wiped her tears, cleaned her face and went down to see who it was. She opened the door and it was Klaus.

He stood in front of her with a smile on his face and looking as handsome and charming as ever. But he looked very worried. Before she could say anything, he asked her,

"Caroline love, are you alright?"

"Umm.. Yeah I'm fine. Come on in." She said and invited him in.

As they were walking towards the living room he asked again, " You sure?"

And she gave the same reply once again.

He then looked into her eyes and placed his hand gently on her cheek, "Caroline, I could hear you crying from the street."

"..so tell me, what happened ?"

Caroline couldn't hold the tears back anymore. And as the tears fell from her eyes Klaus became even more perplexed than he was before.

"Caroline love, tell me what happened?" He asked with anxiously. It was the first time ever he had seen her cry since the night of her birthday where he has fed her his blood and saved her life. And he couldn't take it. Seeing her cry made him feel so angry but so deeply worried and vexed at the same time. He felt like killing every person who hurt her and made her feel this way but also wanted to hold her and comfort her.

"YOU Klaus! You happened!" Caroline voice cracked as tears were streaming down her face.

"I don't understand.." Klaus looked at her flustered.

"All of this , this is all because of you. You and your stupid charm and the stupid way you call me 'love.' This is all because of you!" She screamed while pacing back and forth. She wasn't thinking about the words that were coming out of her mouth. She was just saying whatever came to her mind.

"Caroline, calm down... Tell me what are you trying to say?" He asked once again. He had no idea what Caroline was rambling about. She wasn't making any sense and Klaus was just confused.

"Ugh can't you see that I've fallen for you?" She said these words and then paused to think about what just came out of her mouth. She couldn't believe that she had just said that. It just sort of came out.

And she wasn't the only one who couldn't believe it. In front of her stood Klaus in complete shock. He stood still trying to process Caroline's words. He stood in utter disbelief and amazement and thought he was dreaming because it was too good to be true. He soon realized that it was very much reality and then walked towards Caroline and said,

"Caroline, I've completely fallen for you too. I fell for you the minute I saw you. The moment I saw you I knew you were special and –" he was interrupted by Caroline.

"You don't have to say all this Klaus.." She said.

"You think I'm lying? Caroline you have no idea how much I like you. I think about you all day and all night and can barely sleep because of it. And when I do sleep, I dream about you. And it's driving me nuts because no matter how much I try you don't see it." He paused and took another step towards Caroline and now they were just in front of each other.

"..You don't see how much I _love _you." He said softly.

His last words left Caroline speechless. Klaus had just told her that he loved her. _He loved her_... and she knew that she felt the same way about him too. But she stood still and didn't react or respond in any way. They both just looked into each other's eyes for a while and were standing just centimetres apart. Then Klaus slowly leaned in and brought his lips close to Caroline's. His lips lingered over hers at first but then without thinking any further he pressed his lips against hers. At first Caroline was taken aback and thought about pulling back but she just couldn't. No matter how wrong it was it felt so right. So she gave in and leaned forward and kissed him back.

He gently cupped her face with his hands and deepened the kiss and Caroline wrapped her hands around his neck. But then Caroline suddenly pushed him back and said,

"No no no. S-stop. We can't do this. I-I can't do this." She mumbled.

"Why Caroline ? You know it's right. You can feel it. So why can't you just accept it?" He said.

"Because this will never work Klaus! Because we will never work and you know it! You wanna know why I was crying right ? Well it was because I told Elena and Bonnie how I felt about you and they called me a traitor! And they're right…"Caroline sniffled.

"..I am a traitor and this is just so wrong. No matter how right it feels, it can't happen. We can't happen. You're the bad guy Klaus and you've done terrible, unforgivable things and this isn't right." she said tears rushing down her face.

Klaus then understood all that had happened. Her words stung him. He knew all the terrible things he had done but he never ever wanted to hurt Caroline. He again walked closer to her and gently wiped the tears from her face and softly said to her,

"Caroline, I know I've done terrible things which I can't undo. And I hope that you find it within yourself to forgive, but I never meant hurt you. I don't know how I can ever make you forgive me.."

He held her hands and continued,

"But I do know how I feel about you.. And if you feel the same way, then we'll figure something out. I promise we will Caroline. Just tell me one thing and I need to know this, do you love me?" he asked and looked at Caroline hopefully.

Caroline didn't know what to say. She knew she loved him but she couldn't find the courage to say it.

"Klaus I.." she mumbled.

"Caroline, do you love me ?" He asked once more.

"Yes.." she said.

She said it. She finally said it and she felt happy to finally tell him how she felt. And Klaus, he had never felt greater joy. He couldn't believe that this beautiful woman , full of light and goodness, the woman of his dreams had just told him that she loved him.

He then gently placed a kiss on her forehead and said,

"Well then that's all we need. Don't worry Caroline.. People may say this is wrong and that we are wrong, but they don't know about us and they never will. All that matters to me is that you know how much I love you and how I will do anything for you and to make you happy."

Caroline looked up and then smiled at him and pulled him in for another kiss.

She then lay her head on his chest and his arms were wrapped around her and he whispered to her _"We both have each other, and that's all we need."_


End file.
